union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Federal University of Monroe
The Federal University of the Union of Everett (abbr. FUUE) or often referred to by students and staff as foo-ey or phooey in reference to the abbreviation FUU-E, is a major college university campus located in Federal Center, the primary federal government neighborhood borough of Everett City, New York, the national capital of the Union of Everett. While using the term, "Federal" University, the college is part of the New York State University system, SUNY. Federal University, being part of SUNY, is a public institution of higher education. The university campus centers in Everett City, consist of a very large array of buildings and structures for education, dorm living spaces and other campus grounds. Founded in 2008, the campus is one of two of New York's SUNY senior university campuses. FUUE offers academics and degrees in Associates, Bachelors, Masters and Doctorates. Campuses SUNY-FUUE University campuses are located primarily throughout Everett City with several smaller centers in neighboring towns. The primary University facility is located in Federal Center, several blocks north of several major federal government buildings and east of the Diamond Center office plaza. The main University grounds of FUUE contain many major classroom centers and dorm living spaces among other student facilities. Other locations throughout the city have separate campus buildings for different school sections, such as the Federal University Medical College, known as Sacred Heart Medical Center, in Finance West neighborhood borough and the Federal School of Criminal Justice, located in the southern most end of Federal Center, attached to sections of an NAF/FBI training academy, notably the campus where current President Kaitlyn Spencer had attended during her final years acquiring her Criminal Justice Masters degree. Facilities Academics The Federal University, takes on a different array of available academic studies than compared to SUNY's University at Albany. FUUE is reported to be one of the top ranking public colleges which offers degrees in Sciences. Federal University Medical College *Center for Neuropharmacology and Neuroscience *Center for Physician Assistant Studies *Center for Cardiovascular Sciences *Center for Immunology and Microbial Disease Also available at FUMC are residencies in Anesthesiology, Emergency Medicine, Family Medicine, Internal Medicine, Medicine/Pediatrics, Neurology, Obstetrics, Gynecology, and Reproductive Sciences, Ophthalmology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Psychiatry, Radiology, General Surgery, Neurosurgery, Orthopaedic Surgery, Otolaryngology, Plastic Surgery, Thoracic Surgery and Urological Surgery. Fellowships are available in Cardiology, Endocrinology, Gastroenterology, Geriatrics, Hematopathology, Neonatology, Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine, Rheumatology, Vascular and Interventional Radiology, Vascular Surgery, Human Genetics, Genetics, Virology and Immunology. The Medical College also offers non-student medical and health training programs for the general public including varied classes in First Aid response, CPR, AED Defibrulation devices and volunteer emergency services training. Federal School of Criminal Justice Majors *Computer Information Systems in Criminal Justice and Public Administration *Correctional Studies *Criminal Justice *Criminal Justice Administration and Planning *Criminology *Fire Science *Fire and Emergency Service *Forensic Psychology *Forensic Science/Toxicology, Molecular Biology & Criminalistics *Legal Studies *Police Studies *Security Management *Public Administration Minors *Addiction Studies *Corrections *Law *International Criminal Justice *Deviant Behavior and Social Control *Humanities and Justice College of Nanoscience The College of Nanosciences offers special science and research fields in various technology development with nano technologies, especially within the human body and in the medical fields. The studies provided have played significant parts in the EDS system development and continued research in the field of interhuman-computer bioelectronics. Majors *Nanoelectronics *Nanoscale Engineering *Nanoscale Science *Nanobioscience College of Technology Majors *Computer Science *Informatics *Information Studies *Computer Programming *Geology *Geochemistry *Geobiology *Geophysics *Planetary Science *Oceanography *Theoretical Physics *Astrophysics *Science in Earth, Atmospheric & Climate